


hope for the worst

by maleclipse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: Sonny Carisi is going to die.(or, almost.)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	hope for the worst

**Author's Note:**

> angsty night needed angsty resolutions, but thanks to lovely people in twitter we got at least a happy ending. 
> 
> trigger warnings for violence

Sonny Carisi is going to die. 

There is a gun pressed against his forehead and a hand on his neck. Not pressing enough for Sonny to completely lose his breath, but enough to keep him steady on his spot, against the wall, hands tied behind him. 

He sees his own gun, laying on the other side of the room. He sees the fear mixed with hate in his assaulter's eyes, and he can hear Benson banging the downstairs door. 

”Carisi? Are you there?” It is said loudly, hurriedly. Olivia is worried, Sonny can hear it in her voice. 

But he is frozen in his spot, being pointed with a gun and there is nothing he could do. He can’t answer, and the hand is pressing tighter on his throat. 

”Don’t say a word, detective,” the man says, and Carisi nods. He nods, because he can’t do anything else. 

There is a gun pressed on his forehead and he is helpless. He is helpless, because he doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want to die, because he has a loving husband waiting for him in a restaurant just two blocks down. 

Sonny thinks of his options. His legs are still free, but weak. A kick in the right spot would do wonders, but with Sonny’s gun on the other side of the room and no backup for the time being, it would most likely result in him getting shot on the arm. Maybe on his chest. Sonny winces from the thought. A last resort, he supposes. 

Olivia bangs on the door again, and Sonny knows she is growing frustrated. He know she can see Sonny’s car parked next to the building, he knows she knows he is inside. 

She just has no idea of the situation. 

”Maybe we should talk about this, hey,” Sonny tries to buy time, rasps out the best he can, offers a smile. Talking, talking is always a way out. Almost. ”Harold, was it?” 

The man presses the gun tighter against Sonny’s head. ”Yes,” he still answers. That’s good. Talking.

”Okay, Harold,” Sonny says and ignores his sore throat, ”maybe you should put the gun down.” 

Olivia bangs on the door again. Then, ”I’m coming in!” 

Sonny feels a mix of emotions. The hand around his throat is getting tighter, and he panics. He wants to yell, he tries to, but unsuccessfully. 

He thinks about Rafael, sitting clueless on their reserved table, or maybe waiting for him outside. He thinks about Rafael, and there are tears emerging from the corners of his eyes. Rafael, who has been through enough without his husband getting killed on their anniversary. Rafael, who had six years ago confirmed their relationship with a low chuckle and,  _ ”Of course I’ll have you, Carisi.”  _

Sonny feels a bang of guilt, he feels fear and he thinks about his husband. Olivia is getting closer. Sonny doesn’t want to die, he gasps for breath. 

The door opens, the hand releases his throat and there is a gunshot. There is a thud.

Sonny drops to the floor, gasping for air, ears ringing. He blacks out. 

He wakes up to a familiar hand holding his cheek and Rafael’s warm eyes on him, to the bright lights of a hospital and is happy to be alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softbarisi)


End file.
